Currently, electronic devices have the ability to execute a great variety of numerous applications. Further, electronic devices usually offer graphic components, such as widgets and icons on the home screen so that users can use and manage applications conveniently.
A typical home screen, however, often requires many input operations when users desire to manage various applications on the home screen. Unfortunately, this causes much inconvenience to users.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for displaying graphical components, such as widgets and icons, on a home screen of an electronic device and the electronic device thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.